When a Stranger Calls
by ashz20
Summary: Machika and Rain story based on the movie. RnR
1. PrologueThe Fight

_A/N- Hi everyone! This is my first Immortal Rain story. I'm not sure how it will turn out. It is based on a story that I saw with my friends, but I will not reveal the title just yet. Thanks for reading. Enjoy!_

**Prologue- The Fight**

"Grandfather, please, please don't make me baby-sit tonight." Machika whined, having no effect on her hard-butt grandfather.

"And why are you so against baby-sitting these poor, unfortunate kids from the orphanage? What is going on tonight that's so important to you?" Grandpa Hard-Butt, or Zol as his real name was, replied, making Machika feel guilty.

"I…." Machika whispered.

"I can't hear you," Zol said slightly amused.

"I'm going to the movies," she replied not much louder than the first time

"With whom are you going," Zol questioned. Machika could tell he was getting mad because he was using proper grammar.

"With my boy….umm BEST friend," Machika responded nervously.

"And would this 'best friend' of yours happen to be named Rain? And would he by any chance have the phone number 357-1238 and have called you FIVE times yesterday between the hours of 10 pm and 11 pm," Zol said his anger to the point of exploding like a shaken up bottle of pop.

"Umm. Yes," Machika said in a voice as small as a mouse's.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING," Zol exploded, as Machika shrunk back in terror of his rage. She knew she wasn't allowed to have a boyfriend without his permission.

"Grandpa! I love Rain! And he loves me!" Machika immediately covered her mouth. She obviously didn't mean to blurt that out. "I…I mean…."

"I never…,"Zol started slowly. "ever want to hear you say that again. You are going to the orphanage tonight. You are going to watch over the kids. You are not gong to call any of your friends. By 'any friends', I mean this boy. You are not gong to the movies for the next month. And, you are never to see this boy again!"

"What! No way! You can't do that," Machika argued.

"It's already been done. You will find in your room that your cell phone, room phone, desk computer, laptop, PDA, mp3 player, stereo system, CD player, radio, TV, and all game systems are gone. Also, so we don't have a repeat of last time, there are temporary bars on all of your windows and on the door to your balcony."

"You can't do that," Machika said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I can, and I have." Zol stated with finality.

"Machika uttered something under her breath.

"What was that?" He asked, knowing perfectly well what she had said.

"I said 'I hate you'" With that unhappy statement, Machika ran into her room. Even with her door slammed, he could hear her crying at his unfairness. He turned around and walked towards the stairs, long black hair swaying behind him.

* * *

_A/N- Questions? Comments? Reviews are always excepted! hint hint_


	2. The Unexpected Visitor

_Thank you to all who read and reviewed. Here is chapter 2.

* * *

_

**Chapter Two- The Unexpected Visitor**

Machika slammed her door shut and turned around. She was shocked to find out that what her grandfather said was actually true. The most technologically advanced thing in her room was her alarm clock. She was also surprised to see how bare her room was with all of her modern day technology gone. She sank down on to her knees in the middle of her room and cried with her hands over her face.

"You're such a cry baby," came a familiar voice from Machika's balcony. Her eyes appeared over the tips of her finger and looked for the cause of the voice. Her eyes sparkled when she saw the only person who could ever comfort her, Rain. At first glimpse of him, Machika was at the barred balcony door. She started to cry again. She couldn't help it. She wanted to feel his touch again.

Rain hugged her in a warm embrace, as best he could through the temporary steel bars blocking entrance and exit. Machika being considerably shorter that Rain, him being 6'3 and her being 5'6, only cam up to his muscular chest. Rain lifted Machika's chin. With his long, delicate fingers, he swept away the remaining tears off her face.

"Rain, I'm sorry," Machika sobbed. "I told Grandpa our secret. I didn't mean to. He's making me baby-sit the kids from the orphanage, so that the owners of the orphanage can go out tonight."

"Machika," Rain said softly, trying to control Machika's emotions. "Shh. Machika it will be alright."

"No, I won't!" Machika stated, pushing away from Rain a bit, trying o make him understand. "Grandpa forbade me ever to see you again!" A shocked look appeared on Rains' face.

"I-I'm appalled, mortified, flabbergast, consternated, dismayed, distraught, and in despair, and I'm mad!" Machika giggled. He always knew how to make her laugh. "Listen Machika, nothing can come between us. Not even you grandfather."

"But he can," Machika cried out. "He can and he will." With that Rain grabbed Machika and forced her lips upon his. After a moment of struggle she melted in to his comforting embrace, arms snaking around his neck. Wishing the moment not to end, Machika closed her eyes hoping to preserve the memory. Pushing the complaint of pain coming from her head caused by the cool, steel bars pressed against her temples. Machika would not let herself lose control. Not like last time. Just the sheer remembrance of the heat and passion made something inside of her flare up. Feeling something smooth and wet pass between her compressed lips, exploring the new setting, brought forth the memory of the day Machika almost went too far.

FLASHBACK

'_Study for a Biology Test. Yeah right,_ thought Machika, six months prior to what was currently happening._ Rain, study for a test? Much less tutor me? I'm so lucky to have such a naïve grandpa. _Machika sat up on her bed and looked around her room, adorned with all of her precious electronics. After about a minute Machika noticed one of her prized possessions was missing. "Where did he get to now?" Machika muttered. "He better not break anything." She thought on it no more, lay back on her bed and closed her eyes.

Machika was almost unconscious with sleep, when something brought her back to reality,

"Uhh…Machika," said the voice from the doorway. "We have a problem." Machika was jerked out of "La La Land" at the mention of a problem. She opened her eyes and sat up in a flash. She looked towards the doorway and couldn't help but laugh. In the doorway stood Rain, his khaki cargo pants, white T-shirt, and long blonde hair soaking wet.

"Wha…what…happened?" Machika finally asked between bursts of laughter.

Rain glared at her. "If you stop laughing, I'll tell you."

"Ok." With some effort Machika stopped laughing and asked again.

"I went into the bathroom to wash my hands. Alright?" Machika nodded in understanding. "I turned on the water and this happened." Rain said pointing to his dripping wet clothes for emphasis.

"Apparently you don't know how to read." Machika said." There was a sign on the door that says out of order. Come on. Let's find a towel and put your clothes in the dryer." At that, she grabbed Rain's hand and led him down the hallway towards the stairs. After a few moments of silence, Rain spoke.

"You know I'm mad at you for laughing at me back there." Machika stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"I'm sorry," she said suddenly. She spun around gave Rain a swift kiss on the lips. Not expecting that to happen, Rain stood there in shock. Machika took that moment of dumbfoundedness and ran down the stairs. The sound of Machika's laugh brought hi out of his trance-like. A grin spread across his face as he realized that the chase was on. He jumped onto the hand rail and slid down, landing right in front of Machika as she jumped of the last step. Unfortunately for her, she did not realize that Rain was in front of her, and ran straight into his arms.

"Gotcha," he said as he closed his arms around her small body.

Machika struggled against Rain's wet embrace. "Rain let go! You're getting me all wet!" She exclaimed, trying to push away from his steel body and iron grip. Using Machika's aggravated state against her, Rain picked Machika up and started to carry her bridal style towards where he thought the laundry room was.

"Uh.. Rain" Machika said poking his shoulder. "The laundry room is the other way. She pointed behind them to emphasize her point. As if nothing was wrong, Rain spun around on his heel and walked to the correct location of the laundry room, still carrying Machika, still getting her wet.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed! Please RnR._


	3. Mixed Emotions

**Chapter 3-Mixed Emotions (Still in Flashback)**

"Ugh. Now I'm all wet!" Machika yelled at Rain after he finally set her down inside the laundry room. Her black cargo pants and her black top were soaking wet. "Here, take this towel, go over behind the screen and take off your wet clothes. And don't come out until I tell you to!"

"And where will you be?" Rain questioned feeling the grin spread across his face again.

"I will be right here." Replied Machika leaning up against the dryer.

"Doing what?" The grin on Rain's face grew wider since he already knew the answer to his own question.

"I will be changing too seeing as you got me completely wet with your childish antics." She shouted at him.

"Why don't we change together?" Rain said knowing what would happen. Machika blushed a deep crimson color. Rain started laughing at her face. She responded by throwing a large, white towel at Rain's face. He took the hint and went behind the screen. Machika got aggravated because after taking off his shirt, Rain threw it over the top of the screen. Unluckily for Machika, it landed right on her head. She yelled at Rain and threw it back.

A few minutes later, Machika had relieved herself of her wet clothes. She wrapped her large, white towel around her body. She put her clothes in the dryer then turned to face the screen where every ten seconds Rain had been asking if she was done yet.

"If you're decent you can come and put your clothes in the dryer." She said, happy to get him to stop whining.

"It depends," came Rain's voice. "what do you consider decent?"

"Rain, so help me. If you come out from behind that screen without your towel on then…" Machika never finished her ranting.

Rain stepped out from behind the screen, clothes in hand. She couldn't look away. The low-resting white towel was the only thing protecting her from the embarrassment of another deep crimson blush. What Machika couldn't take her eyes off of was his lean muscular chest.

"Whoa." Machika whispered to herself. Rain grinned. He obviously heard her. He suddenly struck a body-builder pose.

"How do you like me know?" Rain asked her. Machika would have laughed had she not noticed something else.

"TOWEL!" She screamed, immediately turning around to stop the blush that was creeping across her face. Rain jumped out of his pose and embarrassedly picked up his fallen towel. He took his wet clothes and tossed them in the dryer. Machika, mostly recovered from her facial flush, went over and turned it on. They turned to face each other.

"Heh heh. Sorry about that." Rain said while running a hand through his long mane of hair.

"It's ok. It's happened before." Machika replied before running to her room while clutching her towel to her petite body. It was a minute before what Machika said sank into Rain's head.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" He yelled. Machika laughed as she heard Rain running up the stairs after her.

Machika ran into her room and looked around. 'Damn. Nowhere to hide. Maybe the balcony.' Machika thought. She quickly moved to her balcony still holding the towel shut. She unwillingly ran into the banister. 'Once again, nowhere to go. Oh well. It was fun while it lasted.'

Unbeknownst to Machika, Rain had made it to her room and was creeping up to her standing on the balcony. Before she had time to react, Rain had grabbed her around the middle and was dragging her backwards into the room.

With some effort, Rain put Machika on the bed in the middle of the room. After putting her on the bed he went around the room closing all of the doors, windows, and curtains. He also turned off all the lights. Now the only light entering the room was from the veiled windows. When his task was complete, Rain looked back at Machika. Shock was the only expression on her face, but not the only thing evident in her eyes. Rain saw longing and a fiery desire.

Machika couldn't take the silence any longer. She saw the same desire that was in her eyes in Rain's. They knew what was going to happen. They both wanted it. Only a year's distance in age. He being 18, she 17. Dating for a whole year, that was long enough. Rain softly sat on the bed and looked at Machika. Rain, unable to control his emotions any longer, moved first. One hand went around her waist to pull her onto his lap. The other went to her face to help make the connection between their lips.

After being pulled onto his lap, Machika's fingers intertwined with each other at the back of Rain's neck. The reasons were so that she wouldn't fall off of his lap onto the floor, and so he could not leave her. Machika felt the hand on her chin move to her hair. Rain took advantage of Machika's open neck and attached to it like a leech. Machika let out a cry of pain when Rain bit her neck too hard. He moved his head to look into Machika's eyes. They held their eye contact for a while. Then an unspoken agreement was made. They were both willing to go all the way.

Without breaking eye contact, they both laid down on the bed side by side. Machika snuggled close to Rain's bare chest and closed her eyes. She felt Rain's arms moving about, but didn't open her eyes. She only opened her eyes when she felt the smooth, satin black sheet sliding up her body. Then she realized that she also felt smooth, warm, soft skin against hers. Machika looked into Rain's soft blue eyes that were asking one question. Under the cover of the sheet, she pulled something away in response to the question. Rain slipped a hand under the cover of the blanket. It found Machika's bare belly and started to trace circles on it. A tug on his towel told Rain to stop playing around. He leaned in to give her more passionate kisses. In the distance, the sound of a door closing was heard.

"Machika," Rain said trying to separate himself from her tender kisses. She wouldn't listen to him. She wouldn't let him leave her side.

Rain sat up on the bed and tried to get off. Instead, Machika pulled on his arm and he fell back down onto the bed, his towel still wrapped around his waist. Machika sat up with the sheet wrapped around her body, seeing as how her towel was on the floor. She started stroking Rain's hair because his head moved to her lap. Rain sat up and tried to stand up, but Machika grabbed onto his waist before he could.

"Machika!" Rain said worried. He could hear movement on the floors below. He tried to get up again, but Machika held on tighter. Fearful of being found out by her grandfather, Rain turned around and grabbed Machika's wrists. She winced with pain because his grip was tight.

"Listen Machika! Your grandfather is home. I have to go." Looking into her eyes, he saw the desire in her eyes slowly die down, replaced by a look of hurt.

"You." Machika started quickly, steadily getting louder. "You said you would never leave me!" Rain engulfed her in a deep embrace.

"I never said I was going to leave you," he said understanding that she must be confused. Then they heard a loud crash and a few nasty curses.

Machika suddenly realized what was happening. "Grandpa's home!" She exclaimed. "Rain you gotta go." She pushed Rain off the edge of the bed. She got off the bed herself with the sheet still wrapped around her body and started pushing Rain onto the balcony.

"Wait! I can't go like this!" Rain started complaining, just now realizing that he was only wearing a towel.

"Yes, you can. Now go. I'll bring your clothes to school tomorrow. Just go over the creek behind the house and through the woods and you're home. Right?" Machika said still pushing him to the edge of the balcony.

"Machika, wait." Rain said stopping at the edge of the balcony "I'm sorry" With that he bent down for another passionate kiss. When she pulled away Machika responded,

"It wasn't your fault. I don't know what came over me." Machika looked down.

"Don't worry. Many girls feel that way around me. Losing control and all." At that Rain, jumped over the rail and started to climb down the vine. Unlucky for him, he wasn't out of reach for Machika to him on the head. Rain lost his footing and landed on top of a pile of dead leaves and twigs. Machika turned to go back inside, but stopped when she heard Rain's voice.

"Umm Machika? Can you at least give me back my shoes? These sticks hurt!" Machika grabbed his shoes and threw them out the door. "Oww!" Machika's head popped over the side of the railing. "I love you! Now run!" Rain smiled at her than turn and ran to the trees.

Machika heard footstep coming up the stairs. She ran over to her bed and pretended she was asleep. The door to her room opened quickly, but silently closed again.


End file.
